marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklyn Baby (YA)
Brooklyn Baby is the second episode of Marvel's Young Avengers. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver… They’ve gone missing. - Patriot looked up at his friends, clearly worried. -The disappearance is… Pretty much magical. - J.A.R.V.I.S. informed. -Eli… - Eli’s grandmother exclaimed, crying unconsolably. -They took him… - -They… They took my grandfather. - Eli whispered. -The Captain has sent us to Brooklyn to look for clues, but the area is too big to cover it together. We will have to split. - Patriot looked at his gathered teammates. -Billy and Teddy, explore the Western area, Cassie, Tommy, you are in charge of the Southern and Southeastern Area. Kate and I will go to the Northern and Northeastern Area. - He pointed at the pairs. -Young Avengers, Assemble! - The pairs split and each of them headed to their designated zones. -How are you holding, love? - Teddy looked down at his boyfriend as they walked through Brooklyn. -Oh, I’m fine. - Wiccan shrugged. -I know they are ok. - -That’s so unlikely of you… I mean… - -What are you trying to say, Mr. Altman? - Billy smirked, looking at the alien hybrid. -I’m just saying you’re usually more… - -Dramatic? Whiny? Exaggerated? - -Emotional. But no need for euphemisms if you already know you’re all that. - -That’s so mean, Theodore Altman. - Suddenly, they heard a woman screaming and saw a crowd running in the opposite direction. The two young heroes looked at each other and got to where the sound came from. There, they found the Living Laser attacking a bank. -Stop there, Living Laser! - Wiccan ordered, pointing at the villain. Parks turned around. -Oh, the teenage Avengers from the news! - He laughed. -I think I’m enough of a villain to finish you!!! - The Living Laser exclaimed, before attacking the couple. Wiccan and Hulkling dodged his blast and counterattacked. -So… Uhm… How are you? - Cassie asked, looking at her teammate. Speed chuckled. -Your attempt of creating a conversation is adorable. - Stature shook her head. -It’s just so awkward without the rest. - -I am concerned… About Kate. - The white-haired boy shook his head. -Bradley chose her to go with him cause he fancies her, but he has no special superpowers. - -He is a Super Soldier. - -Cassie, that was innovative in the 40s. Now it’s just old and cliché-ish. - Lang shook her head, laughing. -Are you jealous, Tommy? - -No, of course not. - The speedster rolled his eyes. -I just don’t wanna lose anyone else. - -If you say so… - -What’s that? - Speed looked up at the sky and saw a cloud of bats flying down the street. -Bats…? - She looked down worriedly. -Finally, some action. - Tommy smiled widely, running after the animals. When Cassie got to him, he found him fighting mutated bats, which displayed abnormal strength, size, and intelligence. Stature grew to her gigantic height and started grabbing, punching and kicking bats. Speed helped her, making his super speed critical to the mutated animals. However, their efforts were useless as they kept on coming. -Something must be bringing them here! - Cassandra concluded. -Or someone… - A voice said, hidden in a dark alley. Speed ran to the alley, grabbed him by his clothes and pulled him to the closest rooftop. -Who are you? - -You might just call me… Blackwing!!! - The man in blue replied, punching the mutant. -What do you see? - Kate asked with her arms crossed. -I can’t see anything… Yet. - Patriot replied, looking up at her and then back again through his binoculars. -Eli, I am HAWKEYE… I think I should be the one looking for a possible responsible. - -No! - Bradley shook his head. -No… It’s my grandfather, Kate… This is personal. - -No, it’s not! Billy and Tommy’s mom was captured too! So was Pietro! So this isn’t a grudge against Elijah Bradley, this is a grudge against the Avengers! Or even worse, against the Young Avengers! - -You’re right… - Patriot whispered. Kate spotted a figure from the distance. -What’s that? - -Where? - Eli got back to his binoculars. -Two o’clock. - Bishop rolled her eyes and fired a grappling hook arrow at the building. -Get moving, boy. - The archer put her bow on the hook line, held onto both sides and slid down to the other building. Patriot put his shield on the line, held onto the handles and slid after the female Young Avenger. -Oh, Young Avengers! - Swordsman exclaimed, walking towards the heroes. -Kate Bishop! The girl who stole my sword! - -Actually, the Avengers stole it from you. I stole it from them. It's no crime to steal from a thief. - -Well, then give it back to me, mon ami! - -Oh, yeah, they took it back. - -Don’t you have dozens? - Patriot scrunched his face. -Where is my grandfather, Swordsman?! - -I don’t know where he is, Bradley… And if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you. - The villain laughed and ran at them, holding a sword tightly. Using his sonar, Manfredi called in more bats, which stopped the two Young Avengers from attacking him. -We need to do something! - Cassie exclaimed, punching a bat from above. -Oh, really?! - Shepherd replied, punching and kicking bats at supersonic speed. -We are approaching him the wrong way! The bats may be enhanced, but he’s just a guy! - Speed ran to Manfredi and kicked the sonar out of his hand. Silvermane’s son retaliated, using his martial arts knowledge. However, he wasn’t fast enough for Tommy, who apprehended him with ease. -Teddy, watch out! - Wiccan exclaimed, as the Living Laser fired at his boyfriend. Hulkling dodged the laser and counterattacked. Billy closed in, trying to overcharge the laser implants with his lightnings. -That is useless, Kid Avenger! - Arthur Parks laughed. -My implants are immune to overcharge! - -They might, but they aren’t immune to this! - Dorrek VIII flew against the man, punching him hard. However, as they were about to capture the villain, Black Widow spoke through her intercommunicator. Patriot held his shield in front of him and covered himself from the Swordsman’s attack. Kate jumped from a wall nearby onto the villain, holding his neck with her legs and pushing him against the floor. Duquesne slid his leg against Patriot’s ankles, making him trip. Then he stepped on one of Eli’s shield edges and hit it with his sword, tossing it at Bishop. Just as the shield was about to hit her, the archer bent down and immediately afterwards fired an arrow at the criminal, hitting his leg. Suddenly, Natasha Romanoff spoke through her intercommunicator, giving the Swordsman time to escape. -Avengers… They took Steve… I repeat, they took Captain America. This is a code red alert. - Trivia *Wiccan, Hulkling and Speed's sprites were made by User:Nekhene Gallery WiccanHulklingVsLivingLaser-BB.png|"Stop there, Living Laser!" GrappleHookArrow-BB.png|Kate Bishop firing her grapple hook gun ZipLineSliding-BB.png|Kate Bishop sliding down the zip line CassieTommyVsBats-BB.png|"Oh, really?!" KateVsSwordsman-BB.png|Kate Bishop fires an arrow at Swordsman Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season One Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elijah Bradley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Arthur Parks (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joseph Manfredi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:The Maggia (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jacques Duquesne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Enter Doom Arc